


The wrong man

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jaime is jealous (sort of), Porn with Feelings, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Brienne is on a date with Renly, her first crush, the man she'd dreamed of. But when he begins to kiss her, she realises where her heart truly belongs.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	The wrong man

**Author's Note:**

> More excuses for me to practise my smut writing skills ;)  
> Thank you for reading and have fun!

“I can’t believe this is happening, Brienne.”

This was it. The moment she’d been craving for had finally arrived. Renly was with her, looking into her eyes with longing, on the verge of kissing her. This was the night of her life, her dream come true. He moved in closer, and her heart pounding, her breaths coming in ragged gasps, Brienne felt the usual irresistible pull towards him. One hand around her waist and the other cupping her cheek, he brushed his lips to hers, and she could barely do much else except drift closer and invite him to go on further. 

But when her fantasies met reality, when he pressed the first kiss to her lips, there were no notes of music filling the air, no bolts of lightning rocking her body, no sparks of desire setting her aflame and no bursts of sweet intoxicating pain pounding her groin.

No, this wasn’t it. Not the moment she’d awaited.

This was _not_ the man she’d want to spend the rest of her life with...

His lips pushed harder into hers, nudging her to kiss him back, seeking her consent to take this beyond friendship tonight, but nothing about it felt right.

_Nothing…_

“Jaime,” she let slip an involuntary moan, gripping his arms for support, visions of her handsome friend swimming all over her head, possessing her with their invasion. Such a long time, it had taken for her to wake up and admit it to herself. And a kiss from the one she thought she loved tossing her back into reality and introducing her to what she truly yearned for. Dreams were only dreams, she only now realized, clouding her mind and keeping her away from what she actually desired.

Renly immediately let go of her and withdrew about half a foot. “What--”

“I -- I have to get to Jaime right now,” she admitted without beating around the bush. Straightening her blouse, she picked up her handbag, keen to get the hell out of here. Jaime was everywhere. In her mind, her blood, in every nook and corner of her heart. “I’m sorry, Renly. This doesn’t feel right. I can’t--” 

Trembling from top to toe, she took a moment to collect herself. She couldn’t while away her time talking. Her mind barely able to think past Jaime and the urgency to confess to him, she left the place in a trance. All through her ride in the taxi home, her heart was racing, and so were her thoughts. What if he didn’t feel the same about her? What if he rejected her and broke her heart? Something told her he wouldn’t, yet another little something inside her wasn’t too sure about his reaction. Why would a painfully gorgeous man like him settle for a plain woman like her?

When she entered, Jaime was sitting on the sofa with the newspaper spread open in front of him.

“Back so soon, wench?” He folded the paper and put it away. “How did the party--”

When he met her eyes, he left his comfortable seat to approach her. “You look troubled. What’s wrong--”

Her courage evaporated into thin air, and she just couldn’t bring herself to speak her mind, couldn’t look him in the eye and admit that she loved him. Instead, she chose the safest option available and hurried towards her bedroom. 

“Brienne, wait--” He chased after her and barged in before she could lock him out. “What’s wrong?” he asked again, his voice oozing tenderness and concern.

“I….” Tearing away her eyes from him, she probed her turbulent mind, frustrated at her nerves letting her down at the last minute.

“Brienne?”

The softness with which he spoke her name compelled her to face him. His emerald eyes were melting her down, reading her mind, piercing her soul, searching the farthest corners of her heart. “Renly kissed me,” she blurted out, blunt and to the point, unable to lurk around the threshold of the truth anymore. “I was not entirely honest with you about tonight. It wasn’t a party.” She was speaking very fast, barely aware of what she was saying, her heart thudding away for him to hear, her fingers, shaking, her feet cold with lack of confidence. “I was on a date with him. At his place. We were about to--”

Before she could notice it, he’d gotten too close for a respectable distance and his eyes had an angry flash to them when he took in her revealing gown and make up. “And how did it go?”

As if he couldn’t make out from her eyes that it was a disaster. Because of him. “Of course, I walked out on him. Didn’t kiss him back,” she snapped, irritated that he was pretending he didn’t understand. “Why else would I be back here--”

“Why?” One hand on her shoulder, fiddling with the strap of her gown, he brought the other to her cheek. “Why didn’t you kiss him, wench? He’s been your crush for ages, the man of your dreams--”

“Will you stop messing with me, Jaime?” Hoarse, and torn with a multitude of emotions, she didn’t like the sound of her voice, didn’t like the way she was going to pieces before him. “Renly was my crush, but he isn’t the one I--” She couldn’t go on, the hurdle in her throat, inspecting every word, particularly the crucial ones, before they could make it to her lips.

“Yes, Brienne?”

“Enough of this conversation,” she concluded, unable to bear his teasing, the way he was tormenting her, leaving her weary and distressed. “I’m tired. Now if you’ll just get out of here and let me sleep out the night--”

Brienne didn’t finish the sentence. And oh-so-glad, she was, that he didn’t allow her to. 

His lips were soft and tender, and the moment they touched hers, everything in her head melted away like a block of ice held over a burner. That Renly had made a fleeting appearance in her lovelife seemed to be a thing of her distant past. Only Jaime mattered. And his kiss. And the possessiveness with which his hand was wandering over her, the tenderness with which he was stroking her face, the way he was pulling down her dress to get to her throat, her neck, her breasts. “Oh, Jaime,” she sighed into his mouth, heat pooling in her chest, the pit of her stomach and the farthest depths of her core when he slipped the flimsy gown down her shoulders and unhooked her bra. “You don’t really know how much I--” _love you,_ she wanted to confess, but when he let the little piece of lingerie drop to the floor and buried his face in her cleavage, she lost track of what she was about to say or what she was even thinking. 

“ _Jaime,_ ” was all she could utter, when his teeth scraped the tender skin around her nipple.

And when he eased her over to the bed, what else could she do but kick away her discarded clothes and follow his lead?

He kissed her again and again and again, lips latched onto hers like they were a part of her body, his hands, a pair of eager travellers, itching to touch and feel and sense every part of her. He took his time with her, his fingers, not hesitant, but pausing to take in the feel of her every now and then. 

_Slowly. Patiently. Gently._

Yet, at the same time, he left her with no doubt nor questions in her mind that she was his passion, his desire, the one he longed to be with, that there was the same fire of lust burning within him, and it was the matter of a few minutes before he’d surrender to her. 

With her. Within her. 

“Tell me to stop right now, wench,” he breathed, lowering her onto her back and kissing his way down her body, tasting the delicate skin between her legs. “Tell me to get the hell out of your bed and I swear I'll leave.” Peeling away her soaked panties to get them out of his way, he pressed his lips to her thighs, attacking her with quick little feathery pecks that left her fluttery and her toes curled up with the need for more. “Before it’s too late--”

“Oh, shut up and get on with it, Lannister.”

Brienne looked down to see him eyeing her with a gaze that would scorch her to ashes. He nipped at her folds, and she shivered, the electricity from his touch, shooting up her core, branching out to the rest of her body. His hands caressed her inner thighs, the tips of his fingernails, pressing into her delicate skin, then letting go to trace invisible lines up her legs, and she could feel the tremors all over, from the tips of her toenails to the peak of her erect nipples. When he began kissing the most intimate part of her, his tongue snaking to and fro across her wetness, she was a wriggling bundle of sweaty flesh and helpless limbs.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ” she swore, when he wrapped his tongue around her clit, hugging her delicate pleasure point like he’d never let go of it again. Gods, if heaven really existed, this was it! She wanted more of him, all of him tonight. 

Reaching down, she let her fingers mess up his fluffy, golden locks, clutching his arm with a whimper when she felt his coarse scruff rubbing wildly against her thighs, every scratch, every burn he left on her, striking her with jolt after jolt of delicious pain. His hot breath spreading around her core, he sucked and kissed and nibbled his way in, his tongue teasing her clit until it was aroused like hell and swollen under his touch. She sighed when he delicately closed his lips around it, moaned when he tugged at it with wild enthusiasm, yelped out in delight when he decided to be ruthless and flicked away at a furious pace at the sensitive hood of skin. 

This was pure torture. Yet, she wanted to drown in it, never to surface, never to see or sense anything but him again.

He pressed harder into her clit, and she grunted, the emptiness inside her and the growing ache for him to get rid of it, weighing her down. “Oh, Jaime, I want you so much,” she whimpered, such close proximity to this happening spreading through her, a wave of excitement and apprehension.

Jaime stopped to look up at her again, his lips, coated with her arousal, then went back to business, licking slowly up and down her opening. When he let his finger cross the threshold of her privacy, she gasped, arching her hips up to meet his intrusion, wanting this to come to a rapid finish, yet craving for this sensation to stay with her for eternity. He went in again with a second, angling his hand, this time, so his fingertips could curl up inside her and reach out far within. She moaned, when he hit her sweet-spot, slapping the bed with her open palm, grabbing the edge of her pillow for support, desperate for some means to help her cope with this pleasure.

“Oh God, Jaime!”

But he showed her no mercy, still ravishing and ravaging her, rubbing her g-spot as his thumb kept up its attack on her clit, every move, every touch, every kiss, a different sensation, a new level of erotic. She cursed and swore and exploded with his name on her lips, her ass lifting off the bed as the strong winds of pleasure knocked her down and tossed her off the clouds she was floating in.

Dazed, she closed her eyes and let her palms open up to feel the cool sheet, her toes, numb, when they uncurled to relax. Orgasms like this, she’d only read about in steamy romance novels. She bit her lip, impatient to get to the thick of things. She’d only had his fingers yet. What would it be like to-- 

She looked down at her lover. “Come up here,” she said, hungrily eyeing the straining bulge in his pants. “And get rid of those clothes if you don’t want me to rip them off you.”

With a naughty smirk and a wink that could bring the world to its knees, he replied, “I’d rather go for the second option,” then crawled in next to her to let her deal with his clothes as she pleased. 

When she was done stripping him to the balls and tossing all that she had discarded to the floor, Brienne rolled onto her side to let him snuggle in beside her so he could cuddle her from behind. Her lips still sore from being battered by his kisses, she leaned over her shoulder to kiss him again. While he gave in to her like a bait drawn into a web, she reached between her legs to grasp his stiff length, to get a feel of the extent of his arousal. He was hard and big, and just the thought of the sensation of that thickness inside her left her with butterflies in her stomach, a feeling of anticipation she wanted to turn into reality. 

Kisses and caresses, they engaged in, lost in each other again, lips and tongue and everything, and she rubbed his cock head against her wet, swollen cunt. “Fuck me, Jaime. I want you inside me. I--”

The rest of her demands were wiped away into oblivion, a sigh of pleasure escaping her lips when he entered her, her walls embracing the sheer size of him as he took his rightful place within her, easing, yet aggravating the storm inside her. It felt new, at first, but when he gradually disappeared into her, with each stroke, introducing her to more of himself, he felt strangely familiar. _Hers._ This first tentative penetration, she would always remember, for it would, forever, signify a revelation of their bottled-up feelings for each other, the collapse of their inhibitions, their friendship paving the way for something more, something special, a new journey alongside the one she loved, a ride filled with hope and joy. 

“Brienne.” Hoarse and barely audible, there was a feral tinge to his tone. She could feel his urgency, his desire for release, the urge to get them both to the same side of bliss.

He dived in as far as he could go, and she closed her eyes and allowed her head to push back against his cheek. He kissed her again, open-mouthed and clumsy and messy, as he picked up pace, grinding and gyrating inside her, and for several long moments, all she could feel was his lips on hers, his hands on her, his cock deep inside her.

This was perfect. He was perfect. And she wanted it to go on. To ride that wave forever. To be swept away like a leaf in an autumn wind, panting and breathless and nowhere else to go but join the flow. 

He drilled into her, all guns blazing, and she cried out loud, crashing over, her body bucking writhing under the torture, very near, almost close... And suddenly, what had, a moment before, been just perfect, was now next to unbearable. Sex was always a double-edged sword, particularly when one was emotionally invested in it. While on the one hand, she wanted to prolong this moment, to drag the sensation of his dick, deep and hot and lost inside her, forever, and set it in stone, on the other, she was walking the tight rope between agony and ecstasy, craving her release, yearning for him to explode inside her, to show her what fucking him truly felt like. 

“ _Harder_ , Jaime. As rough as you can get.”

And he complied, pounding her with all the force he could gather, his cock, sawing in and out of her, his balls, slamming into her ass, his pace, his strength, his length, blinding her, making her see stars in her head. Before she could lose it and succumb to her climax, Jaime pulled out of her and rolled her to her back and got on top of her. Before she could adjust to this change, he rammed into her, his thrusts deeper, more intimate than before, his hands getting busy with her hips, her belly, her nipples. She bit her lip with relish as he kept sinking into her and retreating… plunging in again, then withdrawing, before repeating the same cycle again.

Gods, how big he felt in this position! And how fucking one with her! Like her body was his to reside in, to kiss and caress as he pleased. 

She lifted her hips off the bed to give him better leverage, and he was into her like a man on fire, sheathing himself down to his balls inside her, giving her all he had. 

Fuck, she loved this man! So achingly. So badly. His beauty. His strength. His good and his bad. Every bit of him… all of him...

Punishing her lips with urgent, passionate kisses, he took on a breathless pace, going harder, harder. He was as close as she was, and Brienne moaned louder, urging him on, grinding against him to meet him move for move. He pinched her nipples and massaged her breasts, and she slammed her hips into him, faster and faster, frantic to take this someplace they would never want to return from, desperate, at the same time, to bring this to a quick end and wrap herself in his arms. 

When it struck her this time, her climax was a sudden burst that left her dizzy and unresponsive to everything but the man sprawled over her. She loved Jaime more than she loved anything else, more than she understood the meaning of the word itself. “ _You,_ Jaime,” she admitted, her lips reaching out to claim his. “And this is no crush, not--”

“I know,” he gasped, and pulled out of her, his cock dripping with his need to come undone, pulsating madly against her clit, “because I’ve been burning in the same hell as you, Brienne. Maybe, deep down, I've always known. We’ve delayed this way too much. We should have--” He exhaled deeply, on the brink of his release. “We should’ve come clean with our feelings long back.” She could feel his end nearing in the way he throbbed against her wetness, in the tightness of the grip he held on her shoulders, the desperation in him seeping into her when he began kissing her again like a man at the edge of his sanity. 

She wanted him to burst out of his restraints, to come like he’d never come before. Inside her like it was meant to be.

As if reading her mind, with a loud roar, he went in one last time, the length of his muscular body twitching and shuddering against hers, his teeth sinking into her collarbone as he collapsed on her. Planting a tender kiss to her throat, he sank into her with a contented whisper of her name, his warm sighs clothing her with the burning sheet of his breath.

He was hers to be held, to be cherished and loved.

“You planned to hook up with Renly, but see what you’ve landed yourself into, instead,” he teased softly when he’d caught his breath enough to speak. “How does it feel to end up in the arms of the wrong man?”

Brienne pulled him down to capture his lips. “Just right.”


End file.
